eternallunardusksfandomcom-20200213-history
Zruzui kazuriz
'Everyone has to die someday. But... What they believed in will never fade away as long as someone protect it. Once you made the decision to protect those principles no matter the cost in blood and tears...You follow through with it! ' (Meliodas Quotes) - Zruzui Kazuriz is the Infernal's aether of Curse of the Seven Imperium Aether. He is the main male protagonist of the series and the first prince of the Abyssal of Azryriz and he also one of the highest-ranked members of the Infernal Clan.He was also leader of the Seven Imperium Aether. His Sacred Treasure is the Blood Binder Muramasa and his inherent power is Impious. He was also the head of the Ten Commandments. He is also the older brother of Ivis and Lunaris also the eldest son of the Xyriel and Fyazria. Appearance Zruzui's hairstyle full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's hairstyle full appearance Zruzui's outfit 2 full appearance.png|Zruzui's current outfit full appearance Zruzui's outfit full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's previous outfit full appearance Zruzui's outfit 4 full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's ninja outfit full appearance Zruzui's outfit 3 full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's wedding outfit full appearance Zruzui's armor full appearance.png|Zruzui's armor full appearance Zruzui's aura full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's aura full appearance Zruzui's wings full appearance.png|Zruzui's wings full appearance Zruzui's right eye full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's right eye full appearance Zruzui's left eye full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's left eye full appearance Zruzui's claws full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's claws full appearance Zruzui's Demon Nine Tails form.png|Zruzui's Demon Transformation form Zruzui's Demon Dragon Eight Tails form.png|Zruzui's Demon Dragon Transformation form Personality History Abilities and Equipment Abilities Main article: Impious * Impious : An archetypal magic technique of the Infernal Clan which creates dark particles. It can be used in different ways such as energy beams, explosions, barriers, or extremely large blades, in his case equal and wider than the leader of the Four Horsemen Apocalypse'. It is mainly used to counteract lightness by disintegrating it with dark, but it also can cause great physical damage to the targets. Offensively, Zruzui utilizes Impious as his main attack method, using it on a considerable and later massive scale despite his pacifist nature. ** Void Moonraze Shuriken: Zruzui's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. After raise his hand upwards, ** Reverse Void Shot: Zruzui fires a stream of multiple dark purple orb-like sphere at the opponent in high speeds then reverse towards thier direction if miss and hit the opponents from the back. Main article: Despoiler * Despoiler ': ''Main article: Astaroth * '''Astaroth : Weapons * Muramasa: Power Level Zruzui kazuriz's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever his utilizes his inferious powers and curse inner powers. Zruzui kazuriz's power level at the start of the series, after having most of his power stolen and seal his power by Konoe Ayatsuki and Shruigeist, is as follows: Relationships Battles Trivia Quotes * (To Seven Imperium Aether) “There are no regrets. If one can be proud of one’s life, one should not wish for another chance.” – Saber References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Seven Imperium Aether Category:Fallen Celestials Category:Infernals Category:Diamond